


歧义

by misura, mow9986



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Jealousy, M/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mow9986/pseuds/mow9986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我觉得你不该继续和那家伙来往，”One Two说道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	歧义

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：文中人名保留英文不做翻译

“总之，不管怎样，”Bob说话的同时，Dolly给他们全员又倒满了一杯，Fred洗着牌，继续下一轮的扑克还是桥牌还是其他什么他们今晚在玩的牌–– One Two实在没怎么注意，“当时我就杵在那儿，醉得差不多就剩两秒的知觉了，这时Mumbles他走了过来，酷的像根瓜条一样，对那人说–– ”

“我觉得你不该继续和那家伙来往，”One Two自顾自的开口。“你知道我在说谁。”

“呜嗯，现在是谁在讲故事？”Bob问道。“你还是我？”

“我对那人说的是，我们正在等公交，但由于是星期天，公交车的点延迟了。”Mumbles接着Bob被打断前的话题继续。“当然，这些我们的One Two先生都该知道，如果他今早出门前有先把他的脑袋正确拧上，而不是侧着或倒着拧上。”

“嗯，他说的没错。”Bob啜着他的酒对Dolly微笑了一个，Dolly也回了他一个笑容。“我是指，他确实是对那人这么说的。”

“但–– 一个律师？”One Two不受影响的继续咕哝。“还是个刑事辩护律师？那种将时间精力花费在协助释放杀人犯强奸犯还有天知道犯了些什么事儿的家伙，你真乐意和那种人被联系在一起？”

“这每日一谨言的日历真是物有所值啊，”Mumbles嘲讽道。“还有，我是不是该提醒你，你现在正无限接近于伪善者这一角色？”

“我们都还没到接吻这一步，”Bob 说道。“呃，我是说，就一点点。连舌吻都还没有过。”

“我有问过你接吻了么？我他妈的可不记得我有问过任何关于接吻的事儿。”

Dolly看上去不怎么赞同这说法。Fred随手翻开了最上面的一张牌–– 黑桃6 –– 他叹了口气。

“明显，这个问题在我们One Two先生的脑袋里来回盘旋了很长时间，”Mumbles评论道。

“他人不错，”Bob的语气带着防卫性。“我是说，他并非有着惊人的幽默感或怎样，但他人还不错。你明白么？”

“在我看来他就是个纯种的基佬，”One Two的话没来得及经过大脑就自动迸出了口。“我是说–– ”

“也许你该将这个对话先预演几遍再来？”Mumbles提议。“在一个安静无压的地方？或者你可以写成封信。把想说的都塞进去。”

“什么，像他妈的情书那样的玩意儿？”

Bob的眼睛不由自主地瞪大了。One Two在回想起这事儿的时候承认，或许，Mumbles那个预演的点子是个不错的建议。

“好吧，为什么你要给我们的Bob写情书呢？”

“我想说的是……”One Two的声音逐渐变小。他敢肯定他确实有什么重要的话想说。一个尖锐的论点。

“嗯哼？”

“我想说的是，你可以找更好的，”One Two好容易找回了自己的话头。“比这个好上几个光年的。如果你喜欢……男人的话，我不介意，但你至少找个比肮脏恶心形同垃圾般的律师好点的对象啊？我是说，操他大爷的，Bob，你是我最好的朋友。我只是希望你能高兴。”

“真是崇高的感情表现，虽然用词粗俗了点。”Mumbles继续评论。

“他每天都有洗澡，”Bob说道。“有很多品种的香皂和乳液一那类东西。我用过一次他的浴室，我有看到。”

“你他妈的为什么会去用他的浴室啊？”One Two的问题咆哮而出。“ _我_ 也有香皂一而且还有3种。可能我没有乳液一我是说，一个男人总得在某个节点划上底线吧，但如果你想要的话，我也可以买一些。这又不是很贵或怎样。”

“哦，开始变得有意思了啊。”Mumbles笑着开口。“也许我们该来些花生？”

“你这是在向我提议吗？”Bob问道。“所有的这些都是为了这？”

“不是！”One Two很确定这才不是他们谈话的重点。“当然不是。这是，就像那次，你记得我还在同Georgina Wilson约会时那次，你跑来跟我说她不适合我？这就像那次一样。我这是在给你敲警钟，Bob。睁开你的眼睛，闻一闻现实的味道，之类的提醒。”

Dolly在桌上放下了一盘花生。Mumbles朝着她送去了一个感激地微笑，随手抓起了一把花生。

“我当时告诉你的是，她背着你脚踏了三条船，”Bob提醒道。

One Two脸上挂着胜利的微笑点头附和。“没错。”

“你指着我的鼻子说我他娘的在扯淡。”

“哦，我想起来了，”Mumbles回忆道，“不是一个好例子。”

“但你接着把你勾引她成功的照片拿来给我看了啊。”One Two反驳道。“你瞧？这就是好友，Bob。不是啥见不得人的勾搭。”

“我在照片里可是全裸着。那是张裸照。”

One Two在脑内做了个1加1的算术题。“我没说我会用……来向你揭发你的律师男友是个杂碎，天哪，Bob。你得讲点道理啊？”

“你还真是个 _好_ 友啊。我是说，我可是为了你做了啊。”

“伙计们，让我们在这个想法上稍作停留好么？”Mumbles插话进来。Fred继续洗着他的牌。“现在，Bob，我们来想象一下，One Two和你的律师男友–– ”

“Bertie。”

“–– Bertie，是的，多谢。那现在，我希望你想象一下，他们在一起的场景。全裸。你能做到么，Bob？告诉我，你现在感觉如何？”

“你他娘的什么时候转行当起了心理医生了啊？”One Two喊道。

“我注意到你没有对Bob现在正幻想着你 _不穿_ 衣服这点提出抗议。”

“抱歉，我做不到，”Bob放弃道。“想象这画面，我是说。”

“你都见过我全裸无数次了好么。”One Two吼道。“什么叫你做不到啊？你是想说你忘了我衣服下面长什么样还是怎样？”

“也许One Two先生愿意向我们描述一下他脑内Bob理想男友的形象，”Mumbles不为所动的继续。

Dolly端着另一小盘花生坐上了柜台。Fred叹了口气，放下他手中的扑克牌，也加入了她。

“我怎么知道他操蛋的理想男友是什么样啊？”One Two提出抗议。

Mumbles朝他愉悦的微笑着。“你似乎在这个话题上有很多想法。不介意分享一下。”

“并不单单指长相好，”Bob说道。“他得有个好相处的个性。”

“像个朋友，”Mumbles说道。

“不是什么律师杂碎，”One Two说道。

“我是说，长得好自然不错，明显的。”

“就同大家所知一样，Handsome Bob可不是白叫的。”

Bob叹了口气，“我想，如果是和一个理解我的人约会，那确实是不错。”

“也许少一点恐同症，”Mumbles不忘煽风点火。“多一滴接纳性。一个稍微能开化那么几分之一英寸的大脑。”

“喂！”One Two还是能识别出一句针对他的评价的。“我的大脑他娘的开放的很。我是说，我现在在这儿，不是么？坐在这张桌子前？”

Fred将他的花生盘子放了下来。Dolly向他投去了一个同情的眼神。

“你要学的东西还多着呢，One Two 先生，”Mumbles说道，“我们只能指望我们的Bob是个既亲切又耐心地老师，不是么？”

“等等，什么？”

“所以说，你们都觉得我该和Bertie分手？”Bob问道。“我是说，所有人？”

“好吧，他 _是_ 个律师，”Mumbles语带惋惜。“从职业角度出发，认识他也许会有用，但也并非必须。”

“律师。”Fred摇起了他的头，重新拿起了桌上的扑克牌。“不能相信他们。”

“我们已经交往了 _三个月_ 了啊，”Bob挣扎道。

“交往？交往？什么样的人渣同长相如你的家伙交往三个月还他妈的没有跨过接吻阶段的啊？”One Two质问道，如同自己的观点已被论证了一般。“我是说，他可是号称他自己是基佬，不是么？没法拿难为情什么的作借口啊。”

“不像我们这儿的One Two先生。”

“我……”Bob摇了摇头，举起了双手摆出投降状。“好吧好吧。就这样吧。再也没有Bertie了。”

“你不会后悔的，Bob。”One Two高兴得接口。“你等着瞧吧，像你这样的帅哥。”

“像你这样的蠢脸，”Mumble紧跟着补刀。“我们觉得你最好马上接了手。可不想看到你还在那儿难为情的时候他就被人拐跑了，对么？”

“我想你们现在需要接吻，”Dolly加入进来。“你知道，图个好运。”

“对对。”Fred摸索着他夹克的口袋，翻出了一个看上去有点陈旧的手机。“我可以给我的外孙们拍一张。我敢打赌他们还没见过真正的同性恋情侣。”

One Two张了张嘴，又闭了起来。

“问题只有一个，One Two先生，很简单，”Mumbles说道。“你爱他，或者你不爱他。”

“那我呢？”Bob问道。“难道我的想法就无关紧要么？”

“前天晚上，你在我家喝酒，”Mumbles眼睛不眨的回答。“我有录像，如果你想看证据的话。”

Bob看向One Two。

One Two舔了舔他突然发干的嘴唇，注意到Bob的视线无法跟上他舌尖的动作。

“我们保持这关系三个月，绝对会有他娘的接吻以上的事儿发生。”

“是是，”Bob说道。“现在，你得先到这边来。”


End file.
